Brad Thorne
Brad Thorne is a human male living in Philadelphia. He and June Hammer met in college and he began dating her not long after her break up with John Duke. He and June developed a serious relationship and seemed happy. As time went on, he and June discovered that she was pregnant by him. Overjoyed, he instantly proposed marriage. Despite her own misgivings and lingering feelings for John, she agreed. However, June would end up losing the baby and the engagement fell apart not long afterwards. John describes Brad as "annoyingly handsome and so friendly he makes me sick." He had a generally likable demeanor and is well regarded by almost everyone who knows him. He dresses well and has a job where he makes alot of money, affording himself a good lifestyle. He likes sports and is active in his church, having been a youth minister in the past. He has issues with personal space and can come off as being pushy and intrusive, but is generally well meaning and likes to think he is helping people out. Once on one of their stops to Earth, he met June again after she had gotten back together with John. Not realizing who he was, Brad began flirting with June, enraging John in the process. Powers and Abilities Brad is a normal human in good physical shape who engages in regular physical exercise. Like most humans, he has no ability to channel Aura whatsoever. Trivia - Because of their history at St. Christopher's and her knowing about his own alien nature, John assumed that Brad was able to channel power and was surprised when he seemed oblivious to the fact that Power Users even existed. - Brad knew June in college and was instantly smitten with her. He knew she had a boyfriend, and actually met John Duke several times while they were in college, but never made the connection that he was her boyfriend and constantly forgot about him. When John left June, she was devastated and fell into a hole of drugs, booze and anonymous sex. Stumbling upon her one night when she'd passed out on a park bench, he took it upon himself to "save her" and nursed her back to sobriety. Feeling she was in need of a stabilizing factor and completely charmed by the handsome and earnest Brad, she fell in with him and the two began a relationship. - June's mother May had a strong dislike of Brad because he wasn't a Catholic. The church Brad belonged to in turn regarded Catholics as heretics and he expected June to convert when they got married. - Due to his religious convictions, he was a Young Earth Creationist and a biblical literalist. After Earth is somewhat forcibly made aware of the greater intergalactic community following the invasion by Vampire Horde, he is largely in denial about the revelations this has brought about. - John chalked the relationship up to June's apparent attraction to yuppies. She however retorts that it was nice to be with someone who dressed and acted like an adult for once. - Being a Born Again Christian, Brad didn't believe in sex before marriage but "succumbed to temptation" with June which resulted in her pregnancy. After he proposed to her and they became engaged though, he felt ok to indulge with her and in the coming months they had sex alot. June would later confide to Kara and Bellona that while Brad was exceptionally gorgeous and well endowed, he was a clumsy lover and likened his technique to a jack hammer. - When Brad happened across the Magnificent 7 while they were relaxing in Philadelphia, he instantly struck up a conversation with June and tried to charm her. John interjected, and despite his assurances that they'd met a handful of times before couldn't remember him. When June introduced him as her fiance (John had proposed once the Seven arrived on Earth), he expressed shock that June would pick a "someone like that."